Avineesh Kom
'Avineesh Kom '(Avi for short) was one of the main protagonists in Ohana AdventureZ. He was the son of Tortia and Selesa, husband of Ciel, and father of Jocelyn, Chris, and Sebastion. Cheeful, brave, and sometimes naive, Avi was a Saiyan who was originally a top soldier in Athmyest's army, said army's goal being to conquer and terrorize the universe. However, an incident completely altered Avi's outlook on life, which results in escaping Athmyest's rule, and eventually becoming part of the Ohana. Like many other Ohana members, he was one of the multiverse's mightiest defenders. He trained to further improve himself, yet at the same time to uphold peace. His existence was erased from the world of Ohana AdventureZ due to the Doomport. Overview Concept and Creation At first, Avi was known as "Gameboy", "G.B.", or "Gameboyguy". It was no change whatsoever from that of the ROBLOX username of Gameboyguy. There was virtually little to no backstory or anything interesting about G.B., and the creator actually (regretfully) left multiple times because he had no idea what to do. Soon, however, Avi's character was inspired and based off that of Goku from Akira Toriyama's manga series ''Dragon Ball. ''Their personalities and backstories, along with techniques and other various things, are very similar to each other's. His pictures are from various talented artists from DA, including DB-Own-Multiverse-Arts, Spongeboss, hsvhrt, theothersmen, dbzandsm, and many more. The need for this was for the character to no longer be so uninteresting, and for there to be a permanent stay. Avi's name is exactly the same as the real name of the creator, Avineesh. Avineesh is a variation of two Hindu god names (Mahanesh and Ganesha) and one Indian name (Avinash). In the roleplay, it is also considered a pun on either "quiche" or "a niche". Appearance As stated before, Avi is inspired and based off of Goku. That includes appearances, for Avi looks virtually similar to Goku, aside from changes in clothes and colors. He has spiky black hair which used to be hidden by a cap. He wore a variety of outfits, but his current one is his red gi over a black undershirt. He wears black wristbands, along with black boots, and a black belt which hides his tail. He used to wear a mask. His appearance changes in some way for almost every transformation he undergoes (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4, etc.) Personality Avi is cheerful, energetic, and has a love for friendly competition. He will try to see the good in enemies, and often gave them a chance to change their ways (unless they were rotten to the core). Avi, most of the time, only fights to win or test his limits, and tries his best to spare his enemies. He does not use his full power mostly, as he fears it might be too much. However, he will use it if he deems it neccessary. Despite his kind-heartedness, however, his time with Athmyest characterized him as a heartless, cruel being, and that still affects him in regards to how oversensitive he is; there are times when he acts exceptionally angry, hurt, etc. However, that seems to have gone away in favor for a more cheerful outlook. He is very ashamed of his life with Athmyest's army. When it comes to his friends and family, Avi will put them before him. Avi can feel incredible rage in extreme turmoil, such as the death of a close friend/relative, or when someone murders many people around him. He tries to keep it in so he won't go overboard in fighting. He is very keen in regards to the English language, history, organization, leadership, and fighting. He is average at science. His downfall is math; he has never learned beyond basic math. He has an extreme love for food, video games, and some movies/TV shows. He has an extreme fondness for his family and friends. He would often try to lead them out of tough times, and do his best to make sure he treats them with care, unless it's out of his hands. Avi is particularly fond of bringing out potential in other fighters, such as Indigo, Xeroa, etc. He is always up for a friendly spar. In fact, his love for fighting is due to his Saiyan heritage. Overall, Avineesh Kom is one of the friendliest, cheeriest members of the Ohana. Biography Early Life Avineesh was born on Planet Athmyest 207, to the Saiyans Tortia and Selesa. When he was born, Tortia thought him to be a weak, insignificant waste of Saiyan blood, deeming him to be a disappointment. Months later, the Saiyans (with the obvious exceptions of Avi and the son of Zela and Etizo, Curri) launched a strike against their commander, Athmyest, and a great and bloody battle ensued. The Saiyans ultimately failed, and Athmyest destroyed his own planet, along with the bodies of the Saiyans and his own troops. However, before he did, Athmyest found Avineesh, and decided to take him in as his "adopted" son, in order to make him a powerful warrior of his army. Aboard his ship, Athmyest and a soldier gave Avineesh the surname of "Kom". True to his vow, Athmyest did make Avineesh a powerhouse and a vital warrior in his army. Avineesh massacred dozens of people and took over many areas in the name of his "father", becoming a merciless and cruel warrior. However, at the age of 9, he found a comrade in Athmyest's army, a soldier named Jet. Both of them made a great and powerful duo, but soon, Jet started to get ideas about how cruel and pointless it was to commit all of these horrendous acts in the name of Athmyest. Avineesh disagreed, simply shrugging off Sky's claims as him just "having a bad day". A few days later, Athmyest, Avineesh, Jet, and other members of the army came to Earth. On a scouting mission, Avineesh found a family on a picnic, having fun. Seeing how much compassion the family had for each other, Avineesh realized that Jet was right in his claims. Soon after, the two arranged a strike on Athmyest. It was a violent battle, which ended with Athmyest as the victor, Avineesh defeated, and Jet dead. Athmyest mocked Avineesh, claiming that he'd never be strong enough to win, and left him for dead. However, Avineesh survived, and after mourning over Jet's death, went off on a quest to get stronger. He eventually arrived at a small village near Kyoto, Japan. He met many friends there, including the Namekian known as Sapphire. The people that surrounded Avineesh at the village let him grow with compassion, morals, and ethics. He also had many fun times there, and gained new abilities. Another key development was that in the village, Avineesh gained the nickname "Avi". Finally, after about 6 years in the village, Avineesh bid his fellow villagers goodbye, and set off again. Avi then attended a prestigious school in California, where he met a mentor (and friend) Doctor Joseph, who was a professor at the school. Here, Avi learned even more about fighting, including techniques, skills, and weaponry. He also learned a good deal of language skills and history. Avi became somewhat popular here, and he left quite a mark on the school. After about 4 years, he bid farewell to Joseph (and others at the school), and set off. Meeting the Ohana/Early Adventures 2 years later, he finally met the the future Ohana. However, he gave his name to them as "Gameboyguy", or "G.B." for short. It is unknown why he did this. Also, his "great-grandfather" (Athmyest's grandfather), Gold, would often come to try and fight Avi and his friends, but ended up failing every time. During his time with the future Ohana, he was often seen as the underdog, being rather weak compared to the others. Due to this, he periodcally left for some time in order to strengthen himself, during which he did many things like competing in the 21st Strongest Under the Clouds Tournament with Sapphire, catching Pokemon, etc. However, when the group became officially known as the Ohana, Avi found that the members had gotten even stronger, and he was often picked on, which started to damage his self-esteem. He tried multiple things to make himself stronger within the Ohana, such as being "guardian of the staffs" (which turned out to be a failure because the staffs were fake). He soon requested that his old friend, Sapphire, help him make a robotic training partner, Mecha Avi. However, Mecha Avi turned on his creators, and left them, to rise up again in due time... After another adventure with the Ohana (during which Avi revealed his name and Saiyan heritage) Avi thought that he was ready to take on Athmyest again. He left the Ohana in search of his adoptive father; however, once he found him, Avi was no match for the tyrant. Athmyest ended up "killing" Avi by turning him into stone, and scattering his body parts across the Earth. It was only after Sapphire, along with Suba, Blue, and others, found Avi's body parts and defeated Athmyest, was Avineesh revived. Dreamworld/Destruction of Earth After another leaving of the Ohana, Avi returned, this time for good. He somehow also got into the Dreamworld along with the rest of the Ohana. Later, Sapphire joined them. It was during this time that the Ohana noted Avineesh as a good friend to be around, and also noted how much stronger he became, actually being on par with the rest of them. During his Dreamworld adventures, the Ohana met Xeroa, who also somehow got trapped. Avi soon took on Xeroa as a student, teaching him many valuable techniques. Later, they escaped Dreamworld, only to be greeted soon after with the villain, Darush, destroying Planet Earth. The Ohana escaped to eRRORom, where they prepared even more for the fated confrontation with Darush. Naturally, this made Avi stronger, which in turn, made Xeroa stronger. Soon, the time came to fight Darush. After a grueling battle, all of the Ohana fused into a powerful warrior, effectively beating Darush, restoring Earth, and living out a few days in peace. Mecha Avi's Return After the Dreamworld, the Ohana was faced with a new threat; Dr. K, who was actually Mecha Avi in disguise. Mecha Avi sent out numerous mechas, who resembled Ohana members, to both frame and fight the Ohana. During a talk with Xeroa at Guffawha Ruins, one of the mechas actually kidnapped Avi. Dr. K then placed a camera into the Ohana's hang-out, Central Area. Avi viewed how indifferent the Ohana was to Avi's kidnapping, convincing him to become "evil", and Dr. K's henchman. First, Avi did simple things for Dr. K, including building, training, and scouting. A while later, he was ordered to find what Dr. K claimed to be the "true staffs", the first one supposedly being in Paradise. While there, Avi was faced with Blue Azulion, and his team. After a long battle, Avi narrowly managed to beat his opponents, but before he could recover, he went up against Xeroa Legend, who was looking for him. After another battle, Avi got away, Xeroa and Blue returning to Central Area to tell the Ohana the news about their former comrade. Many members were shocked. A while later, Avi was ordered to find another staff. While he was at the location, Avi was forced to fight Xeroa and Meteor. After a very long battle that almost cost his life, Avi won by convincing Xeroa and Meteor that he was no longer their friend, and all happiness they once had in the Ohana was fake. However, it did not take long for Avineesh to realize that his work for Dr. K was wrong and vile. Due to this, Avi only stayed with Dr. K to spy on him. After his mission was completed, Avi participated in the Strongest Above the Waters tournament (hosted by Xeroa), in the guise of "Mr. Neesh". He defeated Sapphire in a match, and watched the other matches with much interest. However, when it appeared that Xeroa was going to cancel the tournament out of a trival matter, Avi, in a fit of rage, destroyed his disguise, revealing to everyone who he really was. He was warmly welcomed back, especially by Xeroa. However, Avi's happiness would momentarily be ruined by losing his next match in the tournament. The Saiyan warrior felt very weak and ashamed, thinking that he would have been better off staying with Dr. K; Chaos convinced him otherwise, though. A while later, Avi, along with other Ohana members, set off to stop Dr. K's evil. After fighting through numerous guards, mechas, and machines, the Ohana faced off against Dr. K in space. However, Dr. K managed to turn Avi against the Ohana, due to a chip he planted in the Saiyan's neck. Avi, with no control over his actions, engaged in battle with the Ohana, before the chip was destroyed. Everyone then worked together to finish off the mad scientist before them, as the ship plummeted into Earth, crashing into Ruins. The Ohana breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that the world was finally free of Dr. K's wrath... However, a few days later, Avi and Xeroa accidentally traveled to an alternate future, arriving in a space ship. There, they met a few refugees from Earth, including an elderly Blue, and Avi's future son, Chris Kom. The refugees told the duo that they were fleeing from Earth due to Dr. K's rule over it. It was then, that Avi and Xeroa realized that Dr. K was still very much alive, deducting that the one they thought they destroyed was really just a decoy. Returning to their own time with Chris, the Ohana was told of Dr. K's survival, much to their shock. A few days later, Dr. K launched an attack on a nearby city, followed by numerous more. The Ohana realized that Dr. K's wrath was on a much larger scale than before, with much death and destruction happening around them. To help combat this threat, the Ohana was joined by numerous people, including Mega Man, Proto Man, Conker the Squirrel, and Enker. After fighting more warriors employed under Dr. K (including the witch Cackletta, the sinister Dr. Wily, and the evil Wart) our heroes traveled to another planet, which was under the joint rule of Dr. K, Dr. Wily, and another unknown force. Soon, the entire planet was revealed to be one of the numerous ones governed by Avi's old "father", Athmyest. The Ohana thought they could easily take on Athmyest, but they were proven wrong as they saw that Athmyest had gotten much stronger, causing numerous fatalities and blows. It was only after Avi and Meteor fused into Avitor did Athmyest finally fell to the Ohana's might, killed by a giant Spirit Meteor. The planet was destroyed from the attack, yet the Ohana survived, along with Dr. K and one of his mechas, Mecha Charcoal. While Mecha Charcoal fleed, our heroes actually managed to capture Dr. K, traveling back to Earth and keeping him confined in Central Area. Unfortunately, Dr. K managed to escape, to a land that was totally new to our heroes; the opposite of Forest Haven, Nevah Tserof. Category:Retired Characters